


Survival of the Fittest

by AGirlGoneAwry (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, gruesome, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: When her boyfriend falls ill, Stacey has to leave their stronghold and find pharmaceutical supplies in order to save his life before it's too late. However, she comes across a difficult dilemma when a zombie horde begins to approach.
Kudos: 4





	Survival of the Fittest

“Babe, there’s a pharmacy a few miles from here-”

“No. It’s too far. It’s too risky.”

The scene in the apartment for the past hours were frantic, emotional and, to Stacy, downright scary. A few days ago, Joe caught a cold. Twenty-four hours ago, he started to throw up and could barely get out of bed. And now it looked like he was close to death, as much as the blonde girl hated to admit it. His cheeks were hollow, his skin was pale, and at the best of times he was lanky- At this point, he looked like a walking skeleton.

“You’re going to die. Leaving me alone in this hellscape is far riskier.” She shot back angrily, getting up from the side of his bed and angrily walking across their bedroom to the large window that took in the view of the city. Months ago, it would have been a beautiful condo apartment that sold for millions. Now it simply showcased how badly the entire place had collapsed after the state was thrown into quarantine.

The virus was two and a half months ago, to be exact. It was a wonder that the couple had survived so far. As soon as the news hit that zombies were roaming the streets of New York City, they immediately raided as many stores as they could, taking all the canned food they could muster. And that was more than enough for them to hole up in Joe’s apartment and wait until the riots and chaos of the first few months died down. Only that plan wasn’t exactly turning out perfect.

“I… Look, I know you’re gonna go to that pharmacy Stacy.” Joe finally said, letting out a hacking coughing fit that lasted for at least a minute. “Just be careful. You haven’t fought any of those things before. The virus spreads via biting, so just… Don’t let them bite you. And be careful.”

“I promise you babe, I will.” Stacy turned around, giving her boyfriend a reassuring smile. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked down at him, so frail and weak, before heading out of the room. The rest of the apartment looked both chaotic and similar. Sofas moved around as makeshift fortifications, just in case. A variety of weapons lying around, ready to be grabbed at a moment’s notice. And in the kitchen, stacks of tinned cans covered the sides, with a slowly growing pile of empty cans in the far corner of the room.

It had been a long time since Stacy had left the comforts of her shelter. Grabbing her zip-up hoodie, it just about fit over the thin white tank-top she was wearing underneath. In better times, she had an almost curvy frame- But due to rationing and a lack of food, her body had become a lot more toned and thin. Still, she was gifted with wide hips and a feminine form, which wasn’t exactly ideal in a survival situation. Finally she grab the backpack they used to carry objects, slinging it over her shoulder and making sure it was tightly secured on her shoulders.

Grabbing a baseball bat from the side, the blonde bombshell slipped her trainers on and carefully unlocked the door, checking up and down the corridor before stepping out. Her heart was already racing as she clutched the baseball bat with both hands. There should be nobody in the building, but it didn't hurt anybody to be careful. Carefully treading down the hallway, she knew the pathway out of the building well enough. Down the stairs and straight out through the broken front doors. Then she had to make the three-mile trek to the pharmacy and hope she could get there without any risk.

Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest at any moment. The closer she got to leaving the building, the sweatier her hands got and really, her whole body. She felt like she was about to pass out from how fast her blood was pumping, how fast the adrenaline was driving her mind. But she made it out into the sunny streets, where burnt-out cars were flipped over and utter carnage from months prior were laid out to her in first person view. No longer was she up looking down at the streets from her seat in the high towers of her little castle- She was on ground zero now.

“Follow the alleyways… Just stay focused.” She muttered to herself, quickly sliding into a nearby alleyway as she made her journey. Occasionally, Stacy spotted the shambling bodies of virus-ridden zombies in the distance, but none of them were close enough to cause any worry or danger. All in all, it was a surprisingly good journey as after thirty minutes of decent pace, the girl saw the pharmacy logo at the far end on the street, right on the corner.

It was probably going to be completely scavenged and picked apart by previous raiders and pillagers, which was fair enough. She already had a route planned out that covered at least three more pharmacies, as well as two normal corner stores that should have at the very least, painkillers to help ease Joe’s uncomfortable situation.

Her fast-walking pace slowed down as she approached the broken-in doors of the abandoned store. Her heart had calmed down a little, but now it was bouncing in her chest at full-pelt as she stepped in, her eyes immediately scouring and looking for any sort of drug she could take back. To her surprise, there seemed to be a few little packets here and there for random ailments. Grabbing whatever she could, Stacy dropped them into her open backpack as she slowly began to fill it up.

As she approached the reception, she heard something sinister. The click of a gun’s safety coming off. Eyes widening, she heard an oddly familiar, yet fear-striking voice from behind her.

“Drop the backpack, bitch. And drop the baseball bat as well. Turn around slowly or you’re getting a bullet to the back of your head.”

Taking a deep breath, Stacy dropped the backpack, watching the meds scatter across the floor. And then she dropped the baseball bat, hearing it clang roughly against the ground. Now, her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her throat. Gently, she turned around, her eyes widening even more as she realised exactly who was pointing a gun at her. His hair may have been shaved off, he may have had a few extra scars and looked a lot more muscular than the last time she saw him, but there was no way she could forget her first love and only other boyfriend- Bradley.

“Holy shit… Brad, is that you?” She muttered, her hands instinctively lowering. Luckily enough, the man also recognised Stacy, a smile crossed his lips.

“Stace? Oh my god.” Lowering the gun and putting the safety back on, he immediately holstered the weapon and stepped forward, the two embracing in a tight hug. “I thought I’d never see you again. Listen, you need to come with me. There’s about to be a massive horde of zombies coming through this area in like, twenty or thirty minutes. I have a skyrise, penthouse apartment in one of the biggest towers in the city with a bunch of other guys. We’ve got food for months, I just came here to top up on supplies.”

Stacey felt very overwhelmed, but knew she had to get back to Joe. “I can’t, Brad. You remember Joe, right?” Even just mentioning the name caused Brad’s face to furrow in disgust.

“Of course I remember that jerk. Don’t tell me he’s still-”

“Alive. Barely, but yeah. He’s really ill and I need to get drugs to him. Can you help me?”

Bradley laughed loudly, shaking his head. “You cheat on me with him and now you ask me to help him? Fuck you, Stacey. This is your last chance, but consider it quickly. You can either go back to Joe- There aren’t any drugs here that’ll save him, we’ve taken the important ones months ago. He might live for another day or two, hold on just barely, but he’ll die. And then you’re stuck with his rotting corpse and a dwindling food supply whilst the hordes hang around in the streets, sieging you out until you starve or try to escape in desperation, in which case you’ll be eaten by the zombies. That’s even if you manage to get back; You have thirty minutes max, and that’s going down with every second you waste here.”

He paused, before continuing. “Or you can come with me. Fresh hot water, actual shampoo, three floors of a penthouse suite with more than enough space for you to have your own room. There’s seven of us, we’re all strong men who can protect you. We’ve got guns, we have a private helicopter on the roof to escape with in worst-case scenario. And we have food to last years, and we’ve still got places to scavenge and take more from. When the horde moves out we can make a break for the border and escape through the quarantine camps.”

Stacy couldn’t believe it, but she was actually considering it. She knew that Joe was more than likely screwed, and honestly the thought of having hot water, of staying in a penthouse suite with plenty of food, electricity…

And men. Men like Bradley. She hadn’t had sex with Joe since this all started, they were too stressed. But being able to kick her feet back and be spoilt like a princess meant that maybe her other needs could be met too. Hell, they might even give her enough food to get her curves back.

“Hey. Stacy. Listen to me. You need to make a decision, now. We don’t have time to waste.” Brad’s stern, commanding voice was enough motivation to snap the blonde babe into a choice.

“Okay, I’ll come with you.” She finally said.

“Good. Get all the meds you can into your backpack and let’s get moving.”

Two Years Later…

Gluck. Gluck. Gluck. The noises were echoing throughout the penthouse as Brad walked in, his shoes covered in blood as he carried a sack filled with more cans of food over his shoulder. Walking straight into the living room, he saw Treyvone leaning back on the sofa, pants at his ankles as Stacey had her lips wrapped around his black cock. However, the former quarterback had more to focus on- In particular, the NBA game on TV. The rest of the world was still rolling whilst they were quarantined, and the signal was working fine.

Bradley knew the blonde bitch would make a good investment. It stopped all the arguments between the men- Whenever they needed to take some anger out, they took her into one of the rooms downstairs and pounded out the frustration. She didn't have to do anything, just suck dick and take it whenever one of the guys wanted it.

“Yo, Stacey, just went back to your old place.” Brad said as he began to unload the canned foods into the cupboards, topping them back up. “Turns out your boy, Joe, managed to get through his illness.”

The blonde girl’s blue eyes widened, but Treyvone made sure she didn't stop sucking. “Yeah, had a little chat with him. He remembered me of course. I told him what happened, even showed him the pictures of you now- He was pretty impressed with how much you’ve filled out. I swear, after all the extra rations we’ve given you, you’ve really stretched your clothes to the limit.”

“The several miscarriages probably helped with the tits and hips as well.” The black, beefy athlete said casually, causing the two of them to laugh.

“True. Anyways, he was pretty excited to finally come back and meet you. Didn't even see the knife in his throat coming, poor guy. He’ll make good dog food for Rex and Snapper though, so I brought the body back. We’ll need to make sure it’s properly seasoned though, so I’ll get Saurez to add some flavour to it.”

Brad had just about finished loading the cupboards back up, carrying the brown sack back out to the front door and leaving it there. “Yo, you down to double-team, bro?” He called out to his black brother.

“I’m always down to put a bitch in it’s place. Get into position girl.” The black man shoved Stacey off of his thick cock, her spit flying everywhere as she quickly got on all fours on the sofa, having been naked since the day she arrived here. Her moans quickly got muffled as she felt both sides of her get stuffed to the brim. Stacey thought she'd get emotional after hearing what happened to Joe, but she couldn’t care less. She was having too much fun in her new life to care.

“Yo, Stacey, do you mind if we get you pregnant again? Those instagram posts got us tons of followers and sympathy last time. If you lose another baby, we can make it a big thing and get a shit ton of sponsorship cash out of it.”

She only moaned in response as her mind went blank and an orgasm came over her.


End file.
